A Bad Reputation
by brillantbutscary
Summary: This is my second fanfiction for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competion, but I don't really care who reads it. :) Here comes the summary: The Potter and Zabini families have never been allies, let alone friends. Will this all change when there youngest daughters are forced to share the small space, that is the Huffelpuff common room? Let's see! This is about friendship, not love


**Author's note:** I hope you like this fanfiction, it's my story for the second round of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.

Prompts: 1.(setting) Prefects' bathroom

4.(quote) 'Boyfriends and girlfriends will come and go but this is for life' - Phoebe Buffay, Friends.

5.(style) third person present tense

I hope you like it, it's a next-gen about Lily Luna Potter and Lucrezia Zabini (the character I made up to represent Blaise Zabini's daughter) in a friendship relationship, I am terrible at these, so be kind...

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, THAT WAS CREATED BY A DIFFERENT PERSON, THESE CHARACTERS SOLELY BELONG TO J. , GOT IT? Glad to hear it!

"Potter, Lily."

Lily walked forward. Excitement gripped her with an iron fist, it was mixed with just the right amount of nervousness to make her too embarrassed to jump up and down. The Great Hall fell silent, and everyone was watching Harry Potter's daughter with such an intense interest that she could feel herself going completely red. How a room full of hundreds of people could be so quiet amazed her. It was almost exactly like her brothers had said it would be.

She looked over to where James was sitting at the Gryffindor table. He waved at her, smiling. Then she took a peep at the Slytherin table where Albus was sitting. Both he and his friend, Scorpius Malfoy gave her a thumbs up.

With a deep breath, and a thudding pulse, Lily hesitantly settled herself onto stool. Her feet barely touched the ground.

The teacher lowered the hat over her head, and it slipped down over her ears, nearly covering her eyes.

"Another Potter?"

"Your family is always very interesting," the hat mused. "Let's see… Will you join one of your brothers? Or is your path another?" Lily tensed at the words. While she had nothing against either of her brothers' houses, she did not think they suited her.

She fidgeted anxiously with the hem of her robe waiting for the hat to say something.

When he finally did, he spoke in an encouraging tone of voice that reassured her slightly, "You have determination. You are loyal to those that you trust. A good person; justice is what you strive to give. What you lack in bravery or cunning, you pay tenfold in kindness," the hat paused. "It seems that only Ravenclaw is lacking a Potter now! HUFFLEPUFF!"

The last word was greeted with a cheer from Lily's new house, and she knew that it was the only word that everyone had heard, for which she was deeply grateful. She smiled and stood up. Everyone was beaming and clapping merrily at the announcement. This would be the happiest moment of her life! She was sure of it!

In the crowd of first years, a girl watched Lily in distaste. She slightly loathed the girl, something that didn't suit Lucrezia Zabini well.

'_How lucky she is! A perfect daughter of a perfect father!'_ Lucrezia Zabini felt her blood boil with anger. How dare this girl be loved for what her father had done, while she received nothing but hatred! How dare she be as pretty as the flower she was named after, and have a lovely attitude to match her beauty! How dare she have it all!

It took a while before her name was called, the Great Hall grew silent for a second time, but, unlike with Lily Potter's calling, there were no smiles. There were no friendly hand waves and nobody gave _her_ a thumbs up! There was nothing but contempt for Lucrezia.

She pushed her way to the front row of the first years, hearing whispers as she walked angrily towards the stool. She was raging inside. Why should she be judged for her father's mistakes? She had never met, let alone talked to the man! She wouldn't even have kept his name if she had had a choice! And, it wasn't only the name she had to live with, it was his face too. His full lips, and feminine beauty, his golden eyes, and dark brown skin.

Her straight, blond hair was the only thing that her mother had given Lucrezia before vanishing from her life. It looked so strange against her dark skin, that she could stand out anywhere, but Daphne Zabini (nee Greengrass) had been a very peculiar woman too, Lucrezia had loved her mother dearly for that.

Now, Lucrezia lived with her godfather, Theodore Nott, and his wife, Pansy. She had become close to her new family instantly, especially their son, Andrew. She could understand why her parents and her godparents had been so close, they were the most honourable former Slytherins she had met in her short life.

Though her father was not dead, he had never been able to look after her. But how could he? Would he read her stories in his stone, cold cell? Or perhaps introduce her to his friends, the dementors?

Theodore had always told her not to blame her father, but who else could she blame? He had made his choices, and they had landed him in a cell in Azkaban.

The hat brushed her head, making her immediately think, '_Not Slytherin!'_

"Not Slytherin?" the hat chuckled. "Are you sure? You come from two famous pureblood families, who are, if I might add, notorious for being Slytherin."

_'My mother kept me away from her family for exactly that reason. As for my father...'_ She shuddered, thinking bitterly, '_Why would anyone want to be like him?'_

"I see you feel quite strongly about the matter," said the hat, amused. "Just as well, you are not Slytherin material. I would, in fact, go as far to say that there is only one place for you. HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lucrezia felt like crying, then and there, she was so relieved.

"Why is that girl all alone?" Lily asked Emma Abbott-Longbottom, the only Hufflepuff that she had known before Hogwarts. "Aren't you supposed to be friendly in Hufflepuff?"

"That's the Zabini girl. You know, the daughter of Blaise Zabini. He was the Death Eater who was arrested two years ago. I bet she's just like her father. Probably thinks she's better than the rest of us!" Emma said spitefully.

Lily frowned at her friend. "Emma! Don't judge people by their last name. If Scorpius Malfoy was like his parents, then do you really think that my brother would have insisted that he stayed at our place last summer and forced both of our fathers to get along?" She thought for a moment. "Wait that's not fair on Uncle Draco, or Aunty Astoria. They really are quite nice people."

Emma gaped at her. "You mean to tell me that Scorpius Malfoy stayed at your house? He's so hot!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't know, he's alright, I guess. I much prefer the other friend that Albus had over in the summer. At least he had a personality." She smiled dreamily. "He was so… perfect..."

Emma looked at her friend wide-eyed, grinning. "Oh, and who was that? Do tell, it's very rare to see you so love-struck!"

"Simon Thomas," said Lily send her friend a coy smile.

"Aha!" Emma cried out in glee. "Now _he's_ a good looking boy!"

"Oh, you! You always talk about nothing but looks! You're so shallow.," she scolded in mock exasperation. "Simon is artistic, smart, creative. I imagine him to be loyal in any relationship. He's a really nice guy!" She laughed as her friend formed a love heart with her fingers. "Now, talking about good looks, let's go and talk to that girl and find out what she is really like, not just what people _think_ she's like!"

Lily walked off in the direction of the blond-haired girl, who was bending over a book in the Hufflepuff common room.

Emma hurried after her, catching her friend's sleeve. "Wait, Lily! 'Uncle Draco and Aunt Astoria'?"

Lily giggled at her friends look of amusement. "As I said, they are very friendly."

They reached the girl seconds later (after some giggling about Draco Malfoy's reaction to being called 'Uncle'). The girl didn't look up at them. Perhaps she didn't notice their presence. Lily coughed to bring attention to themselves.

Lucrezia stared at Lily, looking as if she was unappetizing plate of something that looked like vomit. "Yes?" she asked coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry if we're disturbing you, I was only wondering if you wanted to come and talk with us." She held out her hand. "I'm Lily, by the way."

"I know who you are, Potter!" snapped Lucrezia, pushing the hand away roughly. "And I don't need your pity!"

Lily stared at her in disbelief. "Look, I only trying to be nice!" she said, raising her voice ever so slightly. "There's no need to be rude!"

Lucrezia laughed mirthlessly. "Oh dear, I forgot that I'm supposed to treat you like a princess, Potter, of course everyone has to after what your father did!"

Lily looked hurt. "You know I don't think anyone should be treated differently because of their last name, but I feel that the fact that you are is a good thing!"

Lucrezia scowled. "Don't even think of comparing me to my father, you brat! You don't know anything about me!" she yelled.

People were staring at them now. Neither Lily nor Lucrezia noticed the abundance of eyes looking in their direction with sudden interest.

Lily jabbed her finger accusingly at Lucrezia. "I think I've had to put up with your rudeness long enough to know that you're exactly like your father, Zabini!"

The two girls looked at each other with murderous eyes and, a second later, Lucrezia launched herself at Lily.

Lily awoke that night to the sound of someone crying. She sat up in her four-poster bed, drawing back the curtains. The girl who had been very rude to her earlier that night, was sitting on the edge of her own bed, sobbing into her hands.

She got up and walked over to Lucrezia. "Um, are you okay?" She knew it was a stupid question from the way the girl was sobbing.

Lucrezia looked up, furiously wiping away the tears in her eyes. "Piss off, Potter! Didn't I tell you before that I don't want your help?" She hissed in an angry whisper.

Lily eyed the girl. She looked so weak now, nothing like the girl that she had fought that evening. So vulnerable and small.

"Look," she whispered, concerned. "I don't know why you're being like this, I really am just trying to be your friend, and I'm really sorry about what I said earlier." She reached out a hand, rubbing the other girl soothingly on the back. "Maybe, if you could just tell me what's wrong, I could help you..."

Lucrezia hesitated, unsure if the girl meant it, or not. Then, she opened her mouth and said, "I had a nightmare about, the-the day Mum disappeared, it was so terrible..."

Tears trickled out of the corners of her eyes and Lily could do nothing else but take her in her arms, and rock her back and forth like she did to Teddy Lupin's children when they had a bad dream.

It took a while for Lucrezia to stop sobbing, but when she did, she looked at Lily, smiling sadly. "Thank you, Potter, you don't seem to be like who I thought you were." She bit her lip. "I'm sorry about what I said too. Truth be told, I-I was jealous. You see, I've never really had many friends, people usually dislike me, because of my father. You were being treated like I have always wanted to be treated, and I was angry that you didn't seem to have to do anything for it."

Lily sighed. "Believe me, I know that the reason people are always kind to me is unfair. I wish I could change it, but there's not much I can do.. You don't have to call me Potter, by the way, I'd prefer Lily."

"Okay, um, Lily, then you can call me Lu." Lucrezia told her. "I don't like my full name; it's way too grand." She grinned at Lily, who smiled back happily.

When the other girls woke up in the morning, they were shocked to see the two girls, who had caused such a row yesterday evening, cuddled up in one bed with two looks of complete contentment.

Lily hurried towards the door of the prefects bathroom. It was late in an autumn evening of her third year at Hogwarts, and she was feeling extremely stressed. Her best friend had made out with her boyfriend during a party a week ago and she hadn't spoken to her since the huge row they had had afterwards. What she needed was a good, relaxing bath.

She opened the door after saying the password hurriedly, almost walking right into said friend, who was wearing nothing but a towel, firmly wrapped around her. Lily stepped backwards in surprise, slipping on the wet tiles, and landing on her back with a painful thud.

She scrambled to her feet. "What are you doing here?!" Lily demanded venomously.

"I got the password from a friend, Potter. Though it's hardly any of your business what I do!" Lucrezia replied in an even deadlier tone.

"Why tell me then?" Lily asked. She wasn't in the mood for this! She just wanted to relax!

"None. Of. Your. Business." With each word Lucrezia jabbed a finger into Lily's shoulder.

Lily pushed her, readying herself for Lucrezia to push her back. When she did, Lily grabbed her wand and pointed it at Lucrezia. Lucrezia eyed it warily, Lily was known to have a wide range of hexes meant for anyone she disliked.

There was a wail as Moaning Myrtle swam through a nearby drain. Lily looked around nervously. Lucrezia used this to her advantage, she snatched Lily's wand and tossed it in the far corner of the room. Lily groaned.

Lucrezia looked like she was getting ready to fight, so, before she could, Lily said, "Wait! Look at us! Two pretty girls, one of them in nothing but a towel, getting ready to scratch each others eyes out in a bathroom. Don't you think something is missing?"

Lucrezia narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "And what would that be, Potter?"

"Why, a paying audience of perverts, of course!" Lily said. "We could make a fortune!"

Lucrezia looked at her, stunned that Lily was attempting to joke with her after what had happened, then she burst out laughing. She couldn't help it. The fact that Lily had made such a rude joke was too much for her.

Lily looked at her ex-friend, laughing so hard that she couldn't breath, and grinned. The sight made her oddly happy.

Lucrezia was panting for air when she finally stopped laughing. "Okay, even I'll admit that that was a good one, even though it was a bit unexpected from little Miss goody-two-shoes."

Lily was too tired to do much of anything. So she ignored the nickname, instead giving a half-hearted bow. "I have my moments," she said, her grin widening.

"Yes, it seems you do."

"You're being very friendly."

"Isn't that how Hufflepuffs should be?"

They looked at each other and smiled.

Lucrezia's eyes fell down to the ground of their feet. She tug at the hem of her towel, embarrassed."I'm really sorry about… you know… what happened at the party. It was him that initiated it, I wouldn't have done it otherwise," she mumbled, looking at her friend with pleading eyes.

Lily thought for a moment then shrugged. "I forgive you, Lu, that guy was starting to get on my nerves. I was thinking about dumping him anyway. Besides, as the wise Phoebe Buffay says, 'Boyfriends and girlfriends will come and go, but _this_ is for life!'." She smiled at Lucrezia and grasped her hand. "I want us to be friends no matter what, will you promise me that we will find a way to do that?"

Lucrezia hugged her. "Of course, I will! I felt really bad! I'm so sorry!" She released Lily and grinned slyly. "Simon was really angry at me afterwards, he seems to have finally started to like you… I guess you could ask him out next Hogsmeade weekend, I'm sure he'd say yes." She was trying to make up for what had happened, the least she could do was help her best friend get together with her crush.

Lily smiled back at her friend. "Thanks for telling me, Lu, but I'd much rather spend it with you!"

Lucrezia started to cry, hugging Lily tightly. They held each other close, knowing that it would take a lot more than some boy to break what they had.

**Author's note 2:** I did my best there, even though friendship stories are not my thing, I do hope you like it. A very special thanks to my fellow Beater for helping me improve it, what could I do without you! Thanks for reading!


End file.
